


Je ne te crois pas

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna Don't Read This, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [17/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 7





	Je ne te crois pas

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Dans ce texte, je vous propose de découvrir un nouveau flash back :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le silence et le calme revinrent brusquement. Ils étaient si agréable après la tornade qui avait envahi le cabinet du médecin chez qui Law faisait son stage.

La tornade se prénommait Luffy et semblait suivre l'étudiant de partout. Cela ne suffisait pas que son père et le grand-père du judoka soient amis. Il fallait en plus qu'ils se croisent dans le monde «professionnel».

Et évidemment le jeune homme lui avait sauté dessus en le découvrant dans le cabinet de son médecin. Ce qui faisait deux surprises conséquentes en une, et Law n'aimait pas les surprises, il préférait quand il pouvait un minimum prévoir sa journée.

Alors qu'il tentait de profiter du calme revenu, son maître de stage le regarda, avec un air surpris.

-Tu ne sembles pas plus joyeux que ça d'avoir vu ton ami, pourtant lui avait l'air fou de joie.

-Nous ne sommes pas ami.

Le médecin ne dit rien, mais sembla ne pas le croire.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette question de son amitié avec Luffy tournait un peu trop dans son esprit, ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait aussi souvent à cette chaotique tornade de bonne humeur et d'énergie. Peut être développait il une peur de le croiser ?

Non.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui même, Law admettrait le fait qu'il appréciait le jeune homme. Mais il n'avait strictement aucune envie de l'être, et préférais se persuader qu'il trouvait Luffy pénible. Avec plus ou moins de succès.

Quelques jours plus tard, Law accompagna son maître de stage à un tournoi sportif, où combattait évidemment Luffy. Et une fois de plus, il sauta sur l'étudiant pour lui dire bonjour.

Et alors qu'il s'était juré de ne pas le laisser recommencer, le sourire de joie pure du judoka le désarma, et il se retrouva à le serrer maladroitement dans ses bras.

-Luffy, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama un homme particulièrement large d'épaule.

-Oui, oui… Law, je te présente Jimbei ! C'est mon entraîneur et il est super fort !

L'étudiant ne pu pas croiser le regard de l'homme car celui-ce regardait son protégé d'un air las.

-Et bien, tu n'es pas aussi démonstratif avec tes amis d'habitude, Luffy.

-C'est Law, annonça-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence absolue.

Le jeune homme lança un regard surpris au plus jeune alors Jimbei riait.

-Si tu le dis. Tu le verras après, laisse le médecin t'examiner.

Le judoka s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais l'étudiant réussi l'exploit de ne pas repensé a ça, dans les jours suivants. Cependant il fallut que Garp l'apprenne et en parle à Corazon, qui voulut en parler à son fils. Comprenez le, il désespérais de voir Law se faire de nouveaux amis. Oh, certes, il avait Bepo, Shashi et Penguin, mais ça faisait peu d'ami pour un jeune homme encore plongé dans de longues et difficiles études.

-Law ! Garp m'a dit que tu t'entendais bien avec Luffy ! Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit que tu t'étais fait un nouvel ami ?

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas amis.

-Je ne te crois pas... Il semble si heureux quand il te voit ! Son grand père a beau avoir l'habitude de le voir affectueux, il trouve que c'est rare que ça soit à ce point. Et puis je trouve très amical avec lui.

Comprenant vers quel terrain s'engageait la conversation, Law se mis à réfléchir a toute vitesse afin de l'éviter.

-J'ai rapport de stage à écrire avant d'aller voir Bepo... Tu voudrais pas que je rate une occasion de sortir voir un ami ?

Corazon se mis a rire, et laissa son fils rejoindre sa chambre.

Il fallait qu'il mette ses pensées au clair. Luffy ne pouvait pas être si attaché a lui que ça ? Et pourquoi cette question lui importait elle autant ?

Avec une grimace agacée, Law se replongea dans ses cours pour éviter de trop penser à ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y aura encore un flash-back, j'éspère qu'ils vous plaisent :)
> 
> Le thème suivant est "agacement".


End file.
